


After Hours

by krikkiter68



Category: Black Books
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand, Romance, Sexual References, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Everybody loves Jason, everybody wants Jason, but Bernard's got him.  Sort of.





	

Bernard lay back on his bed and gazed up at the furry slice of toast on the ceiling. For the first time in years, he wasn't alone, and he wasn't quite sure how it happened.

It had been very late, of course. There had been absurd quantities of wine, naturally. He'd shot one of the nameless horrors scuttling between the bookcases with a crossbow; absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, then. Just a normal night in his bookshop. 

Except it wasn't, because Jason had been with him, and was still with him now. Jason, with his lion's mane of purest gold and sensual smile and endless charm and body of a Greek god...he checked himself. No-one's that bloody wonderful, get a grip, man, he thought. And then Jason turned over, letting out a throaty, manly sigh between those perfect, Cupid's bow lips, exuding charm even from the night-time haunt of the fairies, and Bernard's clenched heart performed a forward-roll with joy.

Bernard let out a sigh, and gazed up at the slice of toast again. He hoped Jason hadn't noticed it. Jason was far too polite and nice and just plain bloody wonderful to mention it if he had. They'd been rather busy earlier on. Lovely images of Jason's strong arms around him, and Jason's lovely mouth on his, and Jason's delightful, reared-up cock against his own...

Bernard gulped, appreciatively. Thank God he'd had his annual bath the night before. Manny's probably scrubbing the tidemark of black sludge from the bath at this very moment, like the oddly fastidious little man-troll he is, he thought. 

Jason mumbled something, and Bernard turned, propped himself up on an elbow and studied Jason's perfect, angelic face. Oh yeah, he thought, triumphantly, Fran and Manny both want him, but I've got him! I've got Jason! I win! Well, until tomorrow morning, when he's off on his travels again. Maybe I could get Manny to cook him breakfast before he goes. Might be a bit difficult for him with his hand the way it is after the toaster incident, but still...

Bernard laid his head on Jason's perfect, toned chest, blond curly hair tickling his nose, lifted Jason's left arm and laid it across his back, like a rolled-up blanket. I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow, he thought, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. He listened to Jason's slow, steady heartbeat and a strange, unfamiliar sensation started to creep over him as he drifted off to sleep; he felt almost happy.


End file.
